High
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: KAT-TUN. Kame avait prévu de passer la soirée avec ses amis devant la console. Au final, ses amis ont fini avachis sur le sol.


_Titre : _High.  
><em>Fandom :<em> Kat-Tun. Oui, j'ai osé.  
><em>Pairing :<em> Banane flambée ! Enfin "Shônen-ai implied" comme disent nos camarades anglophones.  
><em>Disclaimer : <em>Blablabla, personne ne m'appartient. On connait le truc.  
><em>Note : <em>Défi de HachikoFTW (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.) Je devais donc écrire un OS sur Kat Tun, et y placer plusieurs choses. Donc voilà. Youpi ~

* * *

><p>- « Les mecs … on était pas sensé passer une soirée posée devant la console ? » demanda Kame, assis sur le canapé de son appartement, surpris de voir Nakamaru et Ueda arriver les bras chargés de bouteilles, et suivi par un Jin qui fixait ses pieds, les mains dans les poches.<br>- « Rien ne nous empêche de le faire ! Bon, je le met où le pack ? C'est pas que c'est lourd mais ... » fît Ueda.  
>Kame mit alors son jeu sur pause, et aida ses amis à débarrasser une table pour y poser leurs bouteilles.<br>« Trente kronenbourg, du rhum, baileys, vodka, tequila et eristoff black … ok. Le premier qui vomit chez moi, je l'attrape, je lui ouvre le ventre, je lui arrache les entrailles et je l'étrangle avec. » pensa-t-il en soupirant.  
>Il attrapa deux canettes de bière et retourna s'assoir sur le canapé auprès de Jin. Il tendis alors une canette à ce dernier, qui la fixa un instant avant de l'attraper mollement en riant. Kame haussa un sourcil.<br>- « Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Bakanishi ? »  
>- « Les lions ! Ils dansent ! » répondit-il, articulant difficilement sa phrase, tant il riait.<br>Haussant cette fois les deux sourcils, Kame attrapa le menton de son voisin de façon à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. N'ayant pas de troisième sourcil disponible, le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la taille … imposante des pupilles de son ainé.  
>- « Il a prit quoi avant de venir ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux amis, assis en tailleur devant le canapé, une bière à la main.<br>- « Hm … un buvard de LSD » répondis Ueda, le visage inexpressif.  
>Kame écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fût coupé par Nakamaru.<br>- « On lui a dit que c'était pas bien et que tallais pas être content ! Mais il a pas écouté, c'est pas de notre faute ! » s'exclama-t-il, les bras croisé devant son visage, comme s'il il s'attendait à recevoir un coup incessamment sous peu.  
>Le propriétaire des lieux ferma les yeux, et se massa les tempes avant de déclarer, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieusement.<br>- « Si il casse quelque chose je l'attrape, je lui ouvre la tête, et je met un pamplemousse dedans. Ensuite, je fais cuire son cerveau et je lui fait manger. »  
>Il se retourna alors vers le principal intéressé, et vit qu'il fixait toujours sa bouteille, mais semblait cette fois au bord des larmes. Il posa alors gentiment la main sur son épaule.<br>- « Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
>- « Ils … ils sont méchants avec moi ... » Répondit-il. Sa phrase terminée, il écarquilla les yeux, comme terrifié, puis éclata en sanglot.<br>Kame soupira, il lui crierai dessus plus tard, en attendant, il prit la canette d'Akanishi, la pausa sur la table, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir l'étiquette, puis passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. C'est qu'il lui faisait presque de la peine ce crétin. Une fois celui-ci calmé, il s'exclama :  
>- « Caps ! » <strong>(1)<strong>  
>- « Euh … on attend pas Koki et Juunosuke ? » Demanda timidement Nakamaru.<br>- « Ils avaient qu'à être à l'heure. »  
>- « Et euh … Jin … il joue ? »<br>Trois tête se tournèrent alors vers ce dernier, qui tentait d'attraper quelque chose que lui seul voyait au dessus de la tête de Kamenashi, en tirant la langue de concentration. Considérant cette vue comme une réponse, ils s'installèrent en triangle sur le sol et commencèrent le jeu. Quelques temps plus tard, la sonnerie de l'appartement se fit entendre, et les deux retardataires firent leur entrée dans l'appartement.  
>- « Désolé pour le retard … pour la peine on a amené une bouteille ! » fît Koki.<br>- « Mais finalement, c'était peut être pas utile... » Ajouta Juuno en voyant la table couverte de bouteille, et les bières vides éparpillées sur le sol - une grande partie se trouvant derrière Kame, puisqu'il semblait que ces amis avaient décidés de le faire boire, et s'étaient acharnés sur lui.  
>- « Kokiii, Juunooo ! J'suis un pingouiiiiiiin ! » Hurla Jin, en tentant de rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants en glissant sur le ventre.<br>Ceux-ci le regardèrent quelques secondes, muets, avant d'aller s'assoir auprès de leurs amis, et de commencer à raconter la raison de leur retard.  
>- « Je trouvais pas mes clefs, puis il y a eu des embouteillages alors ... » Tout en s'expliquant, Koki prit part au jeu, visant Kame qui, a son plus grand désarroi, dû boire sa bière cul sec. Celui ci décida alors de faire une pause, s'asseyant avec difficulté sur le canapé. La tête commençant à lui tourner, il sorti une cigarette, qu'il mit à l'envers, et manqua de l'allumer par le filtre. Tandis que ses amis continuait leur jeu, il regardait Jin, qui tentait de regagner le canapé, toujours en glissant sur le ventre. Il y avait de la motivation. Peut être que sans la moquette …<p>

Peu de temps plus tard, chacun avait abandonné le jeu, et de toute façon il ne restait qu'une bière. Et Kame avait menacé d'arracher les dents de celui qui oserai la boire, et de les lui mettre dans l'anus. Elle se trouvait donc actuellement dans la main de ce , Junnosuke et Nakamaru dansaient comme des attardés devant les enceintes, Koki était étendu sur le sol et parlait tout seul -et de façon relativement peu compréhensible. Kame, qui les regardait faire, ne réussit à identifier que les mots « raviolis », « christophe Willem » et « surtout ». Néamoins, faire le lien entre tout cela était au dessus de ses capacités. Jin, lui, était assis près de lui dans le canapé, et fixait … quelque chose.  
>- « Kazu .. » dit il, après avoir poker la joue de son voisin pendant quelques minutes. « Y'a une licorne dans ton salon ... »<br>Soupirant, Kame se tourna vers lui, et regarda dans la direction que son ami lui indiquait.  
>- « Non Bakanishi. Ca c'est Koki qui essai de faire tenir son verre sur son front. »<br>Le dit Bakanishi ne fût que très peu convaincu.  
>- « Dégage ! J'aime pas les poneys ! » Hurla-t-il en lançant son verre en plein dans le visage de Koki. Celui-ci émit une sorte de plainte, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, reprenant son monologue après quelques secondes de pause.<p>

Après cela, black out. Kazuya, réveillé depuis quelques minutes, ouvrit finalement les yeux. Geste qu'il regretta immédiatement, et il plissa les yeux, et porta une main à son front, comme si cela allait atténuer son mal de crâne. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers la droit et aperçu des pieds. Des pieds, d'accord, mais à qui appartiennent ces pieds ? Il s'assit alors difficilement, et pausa un pied par terre. Il vit alors, près de son propre pied, une sorte d'animal mort. Animal, qui, après vérification, n'était qu'une sorte d'affreux pull en moumoute, et à rayure noir et blanches. Il resta alors immobile quelque instants, en pleine réflexion : A qui pouvait bien appartenir un truc aussi laid ? Une chose était certaine, ce ne pouvaient tout simplement pas lui appartenir. Pris d'un doute, il se leva en soupirant, et souleva doucement un bout de la couverture, de l'autre côté du lit. Apercevant des cheveux frisés, il la lâcha immédiatement, comme brulé. Il sorti de la chambre, manquant de trébucher par deux fois. Une fois sur un caleçon, une fois sur une bouteille vide. Il préféra d'ailleurs ne pas se demander à qui appartenait le dit caleçon, et continua sa route, enjambant les cadavres de bouteille, ainsi que celui de Junno. Étendu à moitié nu au milieu de la pièce, un verre vide à la main. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la cuisine, rêvant d'un grand verre d'eau frais, et d'une aspirine. Il ouvrit alors le frigo, et en cherchant sa bouteille d'eau, se rendit compte que, entre les poivrons et les yaourts, il y avait un téléphone portable. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, attrapa la bouteille d'eau et referma la porte de frigo en haussant les épaules. Il vida la moitié de la bouteille d'une traite, puis retourna vers la pièce principale. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer une nouvelle fois en voyant l'état de son appartement, il récupéra son paquet de cigarette, qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de laisser dans le salon, et qui était donc désormais à moitié vide. Il en prit une, et sorti sur le balcon. Tout en fumant, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son salon. Les loques avaient intérêt à se lever, et à tout nettoyer sinon il leur arracherait les entrailles avec un coupe ongle. Foi de Kamenashi. Après quelques minutes les yeux fermé, à seulement savourer la sensation de la fumée descendant dans sa gorge, il ouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit reconnaissable d'écouteurs poussés à leur volume maximum. Il se retourna. Jin était vraiment la seule personne capable d'écouter du heavy metal à fond les lendemains de soirée. Et également le seul à pouvoir porter des pulls aussi laids.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) « <strong>Le caps, ou jeu de la canette (par amuïssement de « capsule ») est un jeu à boire dont le but est de toucher, en lançant sa propre capsule de bouteille, celle de l'adversaire. Le perdant est alors invité à boire une gorgée de sa bouteille. » Wikipédia FTW.

**PS : **Pour information, ce que je devais placer, c'était « Pingouin » « Pamplemousse » et « Christophe Willem ». Oh, et je devais faire apparaître une licorne dans mon OS...


End file.
